Confessions of a broken heart
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: She thinks he never notices her. That she's invisible to him. When a case goes bad and she's left fighting for her life, will he then notice her? Please read and review. XX
1. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything you recognise.  
Please read and review as they are love.  
This is an OC story. I'm not sure who to partner her up with yet though. Please help me.**

Her short purple hair swayed behind her as she walked into the building.  
Grey eyes immediently falling onto the man sitting at the large oak table.  
He wouldn't look up though.  
She was invisible to him.

He would look at her when he had too.

But _only_ when he had too.  
It was like she was a disease he was afraid of catching.  
And it hurt her to no end.  
She would sit down across from him and say her hello's. He would give a grunt back and continue to work.  
So why wouldn't he notice her.

Was it her age? Because twenty three isn't that young. She was still an adult.

Was it that she had a piercing in her nose and several in her ears? Because they don't bother Hetty. So why should they bother him?

She asks him about his night. Apparently he had a date. And she was an officer from secret service. So smart and pretty. His type.  
He tells her that he didn't go. He was too busy with something else.  
She accepts this and stands up, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of the older man.

Walking away, she refused to let the pain of rejection show on her face. She never needed a man before. So why she needed one now was beyond her.

The steps up to the computer room took forever to climb.  
The pain and hurt of being invisible lasts about that long. She didn't know what to do to get him to notice her. Or if he would even be interested. After all,  
She was the youngest and most immaturest out of the lot of them.

Special Agent Andrea 'Andy' Tyson sat in one of the swivel chairs in front of a computer and logged in.  
Her mind twisted and turned with thoughts.  
A blank word document opened in front of her.  
Thinking of what to right, her hands automatically typed out the words before her head could stop them:-

_Why won't he see me?_

_Why won't he notice how madly, and deeply I need him?_

_Why can't he see that I'm craving his touch?  
_

Her hands stopped dead and looked up and the wall in front of her.  
"Why won't he notice I love him?" She asked herself.

Little did she know. The man downstairs sat at the oak table wondered the same thing "Why she won't notice I love her?"


	2. Chapter 3

**Thank you too all who reviewed. XOXO**

**I still don't own anyhing..Otherwise G would be MINE!**

The room was quiet as they all stared up at Director Leon Vance's face on the large screen.  
Andy threw a sideways glance at the man to her right. How his eyes were plastered to the screen. How close he was standing to her. She could pratically lick the aftershave.  
"...Tyson.." Director Vance's voice brought her out of her musings.

Andy's head shot over to her boss "Sir" She replied formally.  
"So it's up to you and G to bring this guy down" Vance explained.  
Andy mentally screamed at herself for not listening. So what was she supposed to do exactly?  
"Yes sir" So she'll just act like she knows what he's on about. although, the guy next to her seems to know she wasn't paying attention.

He bent over and mumbled in her ear "Undercover"  
The younger woman blushed a scarlet colour "Cheers" She replied.  
Her hands clutched and un-clutched by her side as she tried to think of something other than the man standing next to her.

As the troops began to file out of the room, Andy stayed behind with her object of her obsession and Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange "Andy. I have the perfect outfit picked out for you. And you too G"  
G. Callen laughed and shook his head "I don't need it" He stated.  
Hetty rolled her eyes and dragged her two agents out the room and down to the large closet.

Holding up a shirt and jeans, she held them up against G "The colour suits you perfectly" She smiled at herself.  
Andy grinned and searched through the female clothes. Hetty moved over to her as she sent G off to get changed "I think this..." She held up a red clevage shit "...And this..." She held up a denim mini skirt.

Andy shook her head "No, no, no, no. I don't do skirts" She stuttered.  
Hetty smiled "How else will you get G to notice you of you don't flaunt what beautiful figure you have"  
Looking at the smaller woman in a confused manner, Andy didn't agree in the slightest.  
She had a muffin top, her thighs could loose a few more kilos. She wasn't perfect figure type "Ummm...." Hetty raised her hand to quieten the younger woman "Now now Andy. Put the clothes on and I'll meet you upstairs.

She walked out leaving Andy to hold the two items in her hands "Crap" She mumbled.  
Slowly, she started to pull the clothes on before a 'you decent' came though the door.  
Andy's head shot up at teh sound of G's voice "Yeah" She pulled her skirt on the rest of the way and held out her arms "I feel like crap" She said to the blue eyed agent.

G looked at her for a moment "You look...." His head scrambled for the right word without giving his game plan away "...Nice" He settled for.  
Andy smiled softly and walked up to her superior "You don't look too bad yourself" She replied, pushing past him and making her way up the stairs.

G watched as the younger woman walked up the stairs, his head continuing to tell him how beautiful she looked.


	3. Chapter 4

**Loving Glee and the music. XXD  
Still don't own anything you recognise. XX**

Pushing open the door to their new apartment,  
G and Andy looked around the small place "Comfy" The young woman mumbled as she threw her bag onto the leather couch. She let out a long breath and moved towards the kitchen, pulling open the white cupboards and pulling out food.

G watched the younger woman out of the corner of his eyes, a smile crossing his handsome face "So I'll take the floor" He called out to the bouncy woman.  
Andy turned around from where she was making a sandwich "You can have the bed..." She pointed towards the bedroom with her silver butter knife.

G nodded and flopped down on the couch "Nah. It's okay. I don't really like sleeping in beds anyway" He lied. In fact, it's all he longed for. Well, what he longed for was to have Andy laying n bed next to him....  
"Okay. Whatever.." Andy placed the two pieces of bread together and took a bite out of her jam sandwich.  
Turning on the TV, G stared at it intensly. Trying his hardest to ignore the woman standing just a metre away.

"Okay so would you like to fill me in on what we're doing exactly?" Andy asked, sitting on the arm of the chair and taking another bote of her sandwich.  
G looked at her for a moment "You wern't paying atention?" He asked bemused.  
"I was preoccupied" _With you_ She shrugged casually.  
G raised his eyebrow "Oh yeah. What with?"  
_You _"Just some stuff" She said, sitting up off the arm of the couch and walking back towards the kitchen.

But G wasn't going to give up that easily "C'mon Andy. I'm you're friend..." _And your admirer _"...You can tell me anything"  
Andy spun around and glared at him "Like you tell me about yourself?" She snapped. She didn't mean too, but she was sick of him asking.

G looked a little shocked "Okay" He raised his hands in a surrender motion "Sorry"  
Andy's eyes softened slightly "It's cool. It's just a personal subject"  
She moved around and bumped into a vase.  
"Don't break it" G called out.  
Andy moved and caught the blue vase before it hit the floor.  
G smiled at her "Wouldn't have been worth much if it broke huh" He suggested.

Andy looked at him for a moment and saw how lost he was "Maybe..." Andy moved towards him and sat down on the couch "...Things that are broken, are worth more to other people. One man's trash is another man's treasure" G heard that that statement had a second meaning.  
"So uh, about this operation...." She smiled as she saw the look of confusion on his face. His face then eased to a smile as he turned off the TV and turned to the younger woman.  
Her grey eyes glistening in the light emitting from the lamp.


	4. Chapter 5

**  
Still don't own anything you recognise. XX  
**

_****_

"Sometimes,  
I watch you when you're sleeping.  
I wonder what you're feeling.  
Both wide awake and sleeping.  
Oh yesterday,  
I want you.  
To kiss away the tension.  
The issues never mentioned.  
With all the best intentions,  
But you turned away…"

**The loving kind- Girls Aloud.**

Andy sat with her back against the wall of the NCIS building. Her legs brought up to her chest, her head resting against her knees.  
"Andy?" Her head shot up as she heard Nate's voice echo over to her. The team's psychologist walked over to her and slid down the wall "What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be undercover right about now?" He pointed out.

Andy shrugged and placed her head back in her lap "I decided to let Kensi take over my position" She stated as she let out a long sigh and thought back to the previous night.

"_So what! You're just going to give it up just like that?!" G yelled as he stood in the doorway, watching Andy pack her bags and wipe the tears away. _

_The younger woman looked up, her blackened eyes shining with fresh tears "Yeah. I am. What am I supposed to do? If I don't stop now, I…." She stopped her train of thought. _

_The only reason she was doing this was because it was starting to get personal between them. G had almost punched out a guy who was flirting with her at the bar. A guy who was a suspect. _

_The guy they were tracking._

_So she felt she had no other option than to leave. If not, the whole operation might be compromised. _

_"You what Andy? Huh, you think, the second something gets personal. You should run away?" G walked towards her and snatched her bag out of her hands and threw it down on the bed. _

_Andy rolled her eyes "Says you. You, you're emotionally retarded. You wouldn't even know personal if it smacked you in the face" She retorted angrily, picking her bag up and walking out the door, slamming it behind her._

_So why did that hurt?_ G asked himself mentally.

"Things got a little personal between you two?" Nate pointed the obvious out to Andy "Couldn't say I didn't see that one coming. So what are you doing back here?"

Andy let out another sigh "Hetty wants to give me a dressing down. Same with director Vance. Can't say I'm not looking forward to that" She sarcastically remarked, standing up and walking over to the large oak table. Sam Hanna looked up from his laptop; he gave Andy a worried look.

"You okay?" He asked in his gruff voice. Although Sam was tall, overly bulky, really scary looking. Andy couldn't help but love him for the kindness in his heart.

Andy smiled and nodded "Oh yeah. I just wish things between G and me weren't so…..Weird" Sam looked at her; confused.  
"What'd you mean?" He closed down his laptop to show her that he was listening.

Shrugging, Andy leaned back in her chair "Ever since G got shot. And he came back, it's like….He' been acting really strange around me. He's more distant from me"

Sam stood up; he knew what the problem was. G had told him about his feelings for Andy long ago "Maybe we should go see Eric. Find out where our suspects favourite haunts are. And while we're there, we could see what G and Kensi are up too" Sam waited a moment as Andy stood up, wincing a bit as she stood on her sore ankle.

Hetty walked down from her office "C'mon you two. Nate and Eric want to see you" She stated. Andy walked over to Sam, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain.

Sam walked a little faster. "Not too fast now Sam. Her ankles going" Hetty called out after them.

Andy let out a low growl "I'll show her where my ankle's going" She retorted under her breath.

Sam let out a loud laugh as they walked up the stairs "Wow, you have bite"  
"Only on Thursday" Andy replied as they continued to climb the fight of stairs.

Thinking about it, Sam looked at the smaller woman "Today's Tuesday" He pointed out, letting a smile cross his face.  
Andy walked into the large room filled with computers and a large screen "Okay. All the days starting with T"

Eric Beal turned around in his chair and faced the two agents "Good morning agents" He said cheerfully.  
"It's not summer Eric" Andy pointed out; looking at Eric's Hawaiian shirt, three quarter khakis and flip-flops.  
Sam nodded "And don't let Hetty see those" While motioning towards the cream coloured flip-flops.

"Not planning too. So I looked up our Mr. Jason McIntosh. He enjoys hanging out at the Q-bah, pool mostly…." Eric started explaining while loading something up on the screen "…Who's good at pool?" He turned to look at Andy and Sam.  
Sam pointed to the purple haired woman "She is. Kicked my ass numerous times" He stated.

"Ya' know Sam. Usually, when people get their ass kicked by a girl, they don't enjoy announcing it much" Andy explained, leaning against the table.  
Sam smiled at the young woman and turned back to Eric "So what? We put Andy undercover there, when G and Kensi get in his good books. So we have three undercover agents?"  
"That's what the plan is" Hetty walked over to the three agents and stood in front of them "Andy, I need you to come with me"

Andy swallowed deep and followed the smaller woman into her office.  
Hetty turned around and sat at her desk "Take a seat" She ordered. Andy sat in the leather arm chair and waited.  
"Look….Ma'm" Andy started. Hetty raised her hand in order to silence her "You pulled yourself out of the UC because it was getting too personal. Is that correct?" She asked.

Andy nodded "Yeah" She stated as she began to play with the hem of her denim shorts.

Hetty slid off her chair and walked over to Andy, giving her hand a small pat "You did the right thing. Your judgment could get you both killed" She turned her back on Andy and once again motioned for her to follow her "Now; we're not sending you undercover again since you have been recognised by the suspect. So I'm going to get you to stay here with Nate and Eric while I send Sam in undercover. But I also want you to teach him how to play pool properly"

Andy raised an eyebrow "Really? I thought he was a good player" She followed her down towards the sitting area.  
"I want you to go to the small restaurant down by the docks. G and Kensi are going to meet you there. They're going to give you an update on what's happening"


	5. Chapter 6

**  
Still don't own anything you recognise. XX**

"**And tortures him now more,  
The more he sees.  
Of pleasure not for him ordained:  
Then soon Fierce hate he recollects.  
And all his thoughts of gratulating, thus excites.  
"Thoughts, whither have ye led me? With what sweet compulsion  
thus transported to forget.  
What hither brought us? Hate, not love, nor hope of paradise for Hell,  
hope here to taste of pleasure,  
but all pleasure to destroy.  
Save what is in destroying; other joy.  
To me is lost…"  
**Paradise Lost: Book IX  
(Lines 469-79)**  
**

Brushing her hair out of her eyes and placing her large sun glasses on top of her head, Andy smiled at Special Agents Callen and Blye.  
"Morning guys" She smiled at her colleagues. She noticed how G couldn't look at her. So this was how things were going to be from now on was it?  
Kensi was the one to smile at her and offer her a seat "Hey Andy. How are the guys?" The brown haired woman smiled as Andy sat down and crossed her leg over her other "Yeah good. How 's it going?"  
G finally faced Andy and noticed she had placed red and pink streaks through her hair "Hair looks good" He offered

Andy looked up at him "Thanks" She gave the man a smile then pulled at a pen and a notebook "So what have you guys got for us? We're slowly going stir crazy with nothing to do" She joked.

G raised an eyebrow "You would have plenty to do if you had stayed with the undercover op".  
Andy decided to ignore that comment and resume asking the questions "So?"  
"Jason has a shipment of class A's coming in next week. We're trying to get in on the deal but it's harder then we thought" Kensi looked between her two colleagues and pushed her chair back "I'm just going to go grab a hot drink. You two want anything?" She asked as she stood up.  
Andy and G both shook their heads in a no and watched their friend walk off.

The silence between them was almost unbearable. Why did it have to be so awkward between them? Andy didn't even know why there was.

"So…What else is there to do with Jason?" Andy decided to break the silence. G looked slightly taken off guard "Um….Nothing really. We've both been asked to do some tests to see if we're good enough for the job. You know, to career it back and forth" He eyed Andy as she wrote this down.

"Andy" G started. The purple haired woman looked up  
"Yeah?" She asked, placing her pen down and folding her hands in front of her.  
G swallowed deeply .This was it he was going to tell her everything he had rehearsed before meeting her today. "I…" He was interrupted by Kensi coming back over with a styrophome cup "We have to go. McIntosh just called. He wants to meet us down by sovereign Port"

Kensi noticed that G had looked away "Yeah. Sure" He stood up and stood behind his chair "I'll give you an update on what's happening" And G and Kensi walked away.  
Andy let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding and leaned back in her chair "Why won't you just talk to me like we used too?" She asked herself.

When she was younger, Andy had always dreamed of being swept away by her prince charming. Getting married, having children. A white picket fence. A 9 to 5 job; but life never works out like that does it?  
Things change.  
People change.  
Dreams de-rail.  
She'd never expected to fall for someone who was as mysterious as their first name.  
The day he was gunned down was the day she felt as though she'd lost everything. Everything she'd worked so hard to keep close by to her.

"_Andy!" Sam shouted out to her as the younger woman broke into a run._

_  
The second she heard gunshots and saw G lying lifelessly in Sam's arms, that was it for her._

_It took all her strength to keep herself standing upright "What happened?" Andy asked as she bent down next to G as Sam was on the phone to an ambulance "C'mon G. C'mon man. You can't leave me. Not now…" She roughly brushed away the tears which were threatening to fall from her eyes._

_Sam watched on as the younger woman brushed her then dark brown hair out of her eyes and behind her ear "Please. Not after everything we've been through. You've helped me through everything. I need you G….I love you" She sobbed, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks.  
_

__

And that was the first time Sam had seen her cry.  
That was the first time Andy had said 'I love you' to anyone.

Walking back into the NCIS building, Andy saw Nate sitting by the far wall "Get the info And?" He asked her, not looking up from the comic he was reading.  
Andy stopped in her tracks "Okay. That's creepy. How'd you know it was me?"  
Nate finally looked up and smiled "When you walk into the room, it's like the whole atmosphere changes". Andy let out a laugh, and continued walking "You're a creepy old man Nate" She joked.

Nate let out a short laugh "Only you would think that Andy" He smiled, thinking of the night he and Kensi spent just nights earlier.

The sound of a man's voice in the techie's room made Andy slow down to a slow walk.  
It was the sound of Hetty's angry tone that made her stop by the doorway.  
"This is a new low for us Director Vance. I understand that it's for the greater good of the op. But she won't go for it. It's not her, and I'm not going to push her into it" Hetty argued.  
Andy edged closer to the door just in time to hear Director Vance's response "Hetty. Are you speaking for yourself, or for someone else?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Hetty responded cluelessly.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the tension between her and special agent Callen. The reason why she pulled out of undercover op. This could be her chance to make it up to them. Up to us:"

"So you'll send her undercover as a call girl? What if she gets caught? She's already met McIntosh. What if he notices her?"

"Andy, come in here for a minute" Director Vance knew she was there. He could hear her outside the door.

Slowly and sheepishly, Andy stepped out from behind the door and stood in front of her two superiors "Sir. Ma'm" she greeted.  
Vance looked at Andy for a moment before beginning "I assume you've already heard about what we want you to do?"  
"Not all of it….But you want me to be a call girl" She replied, folding her hands behind her back.

Hetty nodded and stepped forward "But if you don't want to Andy, no one's going to force you" The smaller woman shot a glare to the large dark skinned man.  
Andy looked down; they were right, she had to make amends to the team for pulling out "Yeah. I'll do it"


	6. Chapter 7

**Still don't own anything you recognise. XX**

"_**If today was your last day,  
And tomorrow was too late.  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday.  
Would you live each moment like your last,  
Leave old pictures in the past,  
Donate every dime you had.  
If today was your last day…"  
**_**If today was your last day- Nickelback.**_**  
**_

Andy stood in front of the floor length mirror and checked herself out "This has to be the most stupid thing I've ever agreed too" She dryly commented as she tried to pull her skirt down lower but failing at.

Sam walked over to the two women and nodded appreciatively "That's not too bad Andy. Never thought you'd be the type" He suggested, noting the fact that the younger woman was wearing a skirt that left nothing to the imagination; a slick, black halter neck top that showed _way_ to much cleavage for Andy's liking and a pair of dark purple peep toe shoes which had a long piece of silk which tied up around her calf.

"I feel like a whore" Andy turned around and saw Nate, Eric and Sam smiling at her.

Hetty let out a laugh "Well Mr. Callen is waiting downstairs for you. You're going to be his escort while Kensi stays here and look things over" She helped Andy out the door.

Andy raised an eyebrow as she cautiously walked down the hallway "And escort you mean???" She drifted off as she came to that conclusion herself "Oh that's funny…Really, really funny. G's my pimp!"

"Well it's the perfect excuse to why you and G were together that night when you pulled out. So if McIntosh notices you, you're covered" Sam explained to her as Eric handed her a pair of small delicate diamond earrings "Oh Eric, you shouldn't have" She mocked as she looked them over.

Eric blushed slightly "These have small microphones and cameras in them so keep your hair around the back of your ear otherwise we can't see or hear you"

Andy continued to look at them before placing them in her ears "Okay" She stopped behind a pillar as Eric and Sam walked ahead. The young woman looked at her mentor and friend "I can't do this Hetty" She let out a long breath.  
Hetty gave her a pat on her hand "You've done this loads of times Andrea…."

"Not with G!" She exclaimed in a stage whisper.

"Is this what this is about Andrea? Your feelings for G may cloud your judgment?" Hetty asked in a sympathetic tone.

Andy nodded and leaned back on the pillar "Yeah. I mean…..If it was anyone else…."

"Andy….I believe that you can do this" Hetty looked directly at the younger woman as she said this. This made Andy think more than she should have at that time.  
What if she makes a fool of herself?

Or slips up?

Or just generally make a fool of herself?

Hetty gave her another smile and placed a hand on the younger woman's lower back "C'mon then. G isn't going to wait for you forever" Andy had an overwhelming suspicion that this sentence had two meanings.

G looked up as Andy and Hetty walked down the stairs.  
Sam had told him about how Andy was looking, but nothing prepared him for his heart almost slamming out of his chest at the sight of her.

"You laugh and I will beat you senseless" She warned the blue eyed man as she walked over to him.

G swallowed deeply and stood up "You look good" He didn't know what else to say to her. Andy took this as him trying to be nice "Yeah, yeah. C'mon sugar daddy" Andy let a smile cross her face and walked out the door.

Hetty and Sam smirked at each other as G closely followed.

The music blared all around her as lights flashed different colours.

G unconsciously pulled Andy closer to him as he noticed several men looking at her "So where is he?" The younger woman yelled over the music.

Looking around, the senior field agent's eyes landed on the burly man at the bar "Found him" He nodded towards the bar where Jason was sitting drinking what looked like a girls drink "What a woman" Andy whispered as the two agents made their way to the bar.  
G let out a short laugh and placed an arm around her waist "Now remember. My names Alex Davis." He mumbled in her ear as they finally reached their destination.

Jason gave G and Andy a toothy smile "Alex. I thought you weren't going to show" He moved over so G could get on to the seat easier.

G smirked and let his hand linger on Andy's waist. Loving the feeling of her so close "And miss out on the chance to get in your good books?"

Andy resisted the urge to laugh as she heard her superior suck up to a guy whose job it was to sell women as sex slaves.

Jason finally drew his attention towards Andy "So you must be Bella" He grabbed the women's hand and pulled her towards him.  
She could smell the stench of alchohol on his breath as he looked her over. And finally, his hand gave a short slap on her ass.

In any other situation, Jason would have been laid out on the floor by now. But because she had to act like it happened all the time, she couldn't.  
G saw how she was getting "Ease up" He whispered in her ear. Andy felt a small shiver go down her spin as his breath tickled her skin.

Jason nodded in agreement "I think I may have her Alex" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him "Yeah. I will" He let go of Andy for a split second to grab out his cheque book "The same amount we agreed. Forty-five thousand?"

G nodded "Yeah" He waited patiently as Jason wrote out the cheque "And now…" He continued writing "….We shall take you…" He signed it and ripped it out of the book and handed it to G "….Home" He smiled at Andy who shot G a pleading look.

Jason stood up and grabbed Andy's hand "So I'll be seeing you around then" He smiled at G before walking away while pulling Andy along.

Never once letting Andy leave his sight, G pulled out his phone "Sam. We're on" He said, moving through the crowd. Close enough to see Andy and Jason, but far enough not to be suspected of following them.  
G watched as they walked out the fire exit and into a side ally.  
Hoping that, for the time being, Andy will be okay.


	7. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything you recognise. Thanks to all who reviewed. XXX**

"_I won't hurt you  
I'll protect you  
I won't let the rain fall down  
I'll always be around_

_and baby I will understand  
if sometimes you just want to spread your wings and fly  
and let your colours shine_

_and everyday  
I wanna be a risk you take  
make a promise that will never break for life"  
_Butterfly- Delta Goodrem

Andy crossed her arms over to shelter her chest from the cold.  
Jason walked around to the driver s side of the car and pulled out his keys "So how long have you been working for Alex?"

Shrugging, Andy walked slowly towards the passenger seat "A few years" She mumbled.

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked up at Andy "That s a lie. And do you know what _Bella_. If that s even your real name, I don t like liars"

The whole world could have blown up around her just then "What d you mean?" She asked, trying not to let show how terrified she was.

Jason walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair "I mean, you honestly think, I wouldn't have you tailed. Or even Special Agent G Callen"

He threw Andy into the brick wall behind her where she hit her head. She reached back and felt blood trickle down her neck.

Jason walked over to her and placed a small handgun to her temple "And I think you know how much I severely dislike cops"

Andy closed her eyes and waited for the bullet to pierce her head.

The sound of gunshots rang throughout the alleyway; but no pain was felt anywhere in her body except on the back of her head where her wound from the wall was.

"Andy!" The sound of Sam s voice slowly made the ringing in her ears disappear.

Slowly, the youngest agent tried to sit up. But she winced in pain and fell back down. Sam was by her side in a second helping her to stand "He dead? "She whispered to him. Afraid that any loud noises will make her head hurt more.

Sam nodded "Yeah. Took two bullets"

Andy looked up to See G staring at her "Thanks" She mouthed to her superior. G nodded shortly at her before the paramedics swarmed her and took her towards the ambulance.

"I'm fine. Seriously" She argued. She knew that she wasn't. She knew she should get her head checked out. Her head pounded in her skull as she sat in the back of the ambulance.

"Guys" She shouted to the paramedics. The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at her "I'm a cop. It happens" She moved back out of the ambuance and began to walk towards her colleagues before the paramedics could protest.

"Seriously, you would think I'm dying" She sarcastically ermarked to Kensi and Dominic who shot her a worried glance.

"Maybe you should get checked Andy. You don't look to good" Kensi stated as she looked deeply at Andy's grey eyes. The younger woman rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips "I'm fine. Honestly"

"I can see the blood And" Dominic pointed to the small trail of blood making its way down Andy's neck. The purple haired woman shook her head (Much to her dismay) and walked away towards Sam and G who were leaning against their car.

"You're supposed to be going to hospital Andy" G stated as he uncrossed his arms and watched the younger agent walk towardas them, her purple heels in her hand.

Andy shrugged "As far as I'm concerned, if I'm not on the ground dying. Then I do not need an ambulance or a hospital" She stated as she wiped the blood from her neck onto her hand then from her hand to her skirt.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the car "Okay, since Andy assumes she's okay. We may as well get back to base. Hetty will be worried about you otherwise" Andy smiled in victory and climbed into the back seat.

Everything was slowly begining to spin around her as the car began to move.

"You okay back there Andy. You don't look to crash hot" G called behind him as he noticed Andy closing her eyes in the backseat.

When he got no answer, he motioned for Sam to pull over. Even though they were currently on a busy main road.

G was the first one out the door and around to Andy.

He moved her head so she was sitting upright "Andy....Andy...C'mon" He pleaded with her "...You need to stay awake" He looked over at Sam "We need to get her to a hospital ASAP" Sam nodded and ran around to the the driver's seat as G climbed in the back with Andy, trying to keep her awake.

A small groan came out of Andy's mouth as G gave her a small slap on her pale cheek "Andy. You gotta stay with me"

Another groan.

"How is she back here G?" Sam called as he broke probably every road law to get the the hospital.

"She's breathing. Barely concious though" G looked at his colleague.

Remembering their first day together "Andy. Do you remember when we first met?" He smiled as she tried to open her eyes, the blood from the back of her head was flowing more and more, even though G had his hand there trying to block it.

"You walked in on me getting dressed. You couldn't look me in the eye the whole day" G let out a short laugh, but it quickly faded as Andy's head dropped again. "No, no, no. How you pissed Sam off to such an extent he threatened to blow you off this planet if you even looked at him" Sam let a smile cross his face.

On her first day, she had gotten on the bad side of everyone except Nate.

How things have changed.

"Andy" G noticed how she didn't respond. Jason must have hit her head harder then anyone had thought.

Checking her pulse, G felt that there was barely one there. Andy had paled so much more and the wound was bleeding more through her fingers.

G had never been scared, or worried. Even when he was gunned down. Almost dying. He just thought that there wasn't much living for anyways. But as he held Andy, her blood trickling through his fingers;

This was the only time that he had ever been scared.

"Andy!" He shouted that little bit louder; giving her a shake. She felt limp in his arms and he blinked back the tears that were about to fall. "Sam!" He called to his best friend.

"We're almost there G. Just try and get her to hang on"

But there was that little voice inside G's head thinking maybe they were too late to save her.


	8. Chapter 9

**Please read and review.  
I still dont own anything you recognise. XOX**

**_"She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Ever for the grace of God,  
go I_**

**_I found heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside.  
Ave Maria_**

**_I've been alone When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down"  
_**Ave Maria- Beyonce

G sat with his head in his hands in the ICU waiting room with Sam and Hetty.

Andy had come in barely alive.

Her head bleeding more then ever.

She was placed in emergency surgery.

That was twelve hours ago.

"Do you guys want anything from the canteen?" Sam asked as he stood up.

No one had spoken since Hetty had arrived.

G shook his head and leaned back in the seat.

He was going crazy with not knowing.

But Hetty; Hetty just sat patiently in the seat, waiting for news on her agent "I'm okay Sam" This was one of those rare times when she had actually called her agent by his first name.

Sam nodded and shot G a worried glance before walking away.

"Only when someone is on the brink of death do we wonder why we haven't told them sooner" Hetty suddently spoke up, knowing what G was beating himself up over.

G didn't look at her; just replied with a simple "How long have you known?"

"Since you came back. How happy she was, how happy you were to see her again" Hetty placed her small hand on G's larger one "She will be okay G. I knew her father. And her mother..." G finally looked at her, but with a confused look "Her parents died when she was 10"

Hetty gave a smile "And that was a terrible day. Gunned down by an armed asassion. Andy was in my care for a few months before being placed with her older brother" G was about to reply but Andy's doctor came through "Mr. Callen, Ms Lange" The black haired doctor made his way over to the two agents.

G was the first to jump out his seat and ask the questoin everyone wanted to know "How is she?" He asked.  
The doctor gave a grim smile "It was touch and go for a while. She aws hemmoragging badly. She died twice on the table. But, we managed to pull her through. She's awake, but she's a bit dazed"

"Can we go see her?" Hetty asked as Sam showed up with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
The doctor nodded and motioned fot them to follow him.

Sam smiled as he saw Andy sitting upright in the bed, flicking through the television programs "There is nothing on!" She moaned as her colleagues and boss walked further into the room.  
"You're an idiot you know that?" Sam stated as he stood next to the window.

Andy winced a bit as she turned to look at him "Shush gigantor. Hi guys" She finally noticed G and Hetty. The smaller woman smiled softly at her agent "How're you feeling?" "Like I could be doing something more productive" Andy replied dryly.

Now that G was looking directly at Andy, he had no idea what he wanted to say to her. He had thought up all these things in the waiting room, but now he was here. It had all seem to go out the window.  
Hetty seemed to notice G's silence and decided to get out "Mr. Hanna, would you like to come back to work now that you've seen Miss. Tyson"

Sam smiled at Andy and said his goodbyes before walking out.  
G took a seat beside Andy's bed and looked at her "Are you really okay?" He looked at her grey eyes.

They were blank.

Cold even.

"Not really" They were void of emotion.

G looked at the woman he almost lost. Before he could say anything, Andy suddenly asked a question she desperetly needed the answer too "Why you so wierd around me these days?" He definitly wasn't expecting her to ask him that "What'd you mean?"

"Ever since you came back after being shot, you've been...More distant" Andy began to play with the IV drip in her hand. G frowned disapprovingly. "Have I?" He pretended he hadn't noticed. Even he had to admit, he had treated her like shit for those first few weeks.  
"Yeah" Her voice was barely a whisper as she looked into G's blue orbs.

"I'm sorry. But I...." He didn't know how to word what he was feeling at that moment.  
He was never taught how to show his emotions effectively.

Maybe he was emotionally retarded.  
"It's okay G. I forgive you. You did save my life after all" She let out a small laugh and once again winced at the movement in her head.

G grabbed her hand and started to stroke it with his thumb "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine" He promised her.

And he was going to keep it.


	9. Chapter 10

**Please read and review as they are Love.  
I don't own anything you recognise.  
My mates threatening to lay out my friends...'Boyfriend' It's funny....I should stop it...But I won't. He deserves it. XD XX  
And I apologise for my chapter being so short. I have to go out with my friends tonight. Woot Woot!**

_**"It's the same damn things your so quick to believe  
You do it over and over again  
And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you weave  
You do it over and over again  
So before they bring you down"**_  
Fall for anything- The script.

The week when Andy came back to the office, she immediently knew things had once again changed between her and G.

He had been into the hospital everyday for the first few days. Then less and less he came. Until he just didn't show up.

Sam insisted it was due to the paperwork.

But the funny thing was that everyone, even Eric had been in at least once a day to see her.

So as as she walked towards the large oak table everyone was sititng around.

She had re-dyed her hair to a light brown with red tips just the night before, so this was the new her, still a little shaky. But her.

"Welcome back Andy" Kensi shot up and went around to give the other female agent a longing hug.

Andy gave her a hug back "It's good to finally be back" She looked around "Where's G? I have to tell him something" She had decided all morning to tell G that she loved him. And she was going to.

Sam and Kensi looked at each other "He's not in yet" Sam stated, shooting Kensi a look and trying to shake his head in a subtle manner.

Andy placed her hands on her hips "Guys. I may have had a bang on my head. But I'm not stupid. What's going on?"

Kensi looked torn. Like, really torn "Sorry Sam but she needs to know" She turned to Andy "G went out on a date last night. They have been dating for a while actually"

Andy swallowed deeply. That stung her so badly. She wanted to cry. But didn't, instead she just gave a smile and laughed "Good on him. About time he got out"

Kensi eyed her suspiciously "He was so hurt when you were in hospital Andy. I've never seen him like that. He was...Distraught. So we had a case with counterfitting and this cop came along. And she had the hots for him. So he asked her out" She explained.

Andy shook her head "Like I said. Good on him" Andy turned around at the sound of the large doors opening and closing.  
G walked in and stopped as soon as he saw Andy "Good to have you back" He smiled at her.  
_Distant.  
_

"Yeah. The house was quiet and boring. Even with the brother there" She gave a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

G laughed "Well, welcome back" He moved past her and went to walk up the stairs.  
Andy couldn't help but ask the next question "So how was your date last night?" There was slight venom in her voice.

G stopped dead and looked at the younger agent "How'd you find out?" The last thing he wanted was Andy to find out.

He was going to break it off the second she was out.

But she was out early.

"It was....." He searched around "....Fun" He didn't want to tell her that they went back to her place, had emotionless sex (Emotionless on his behalf) and left.

Andy finally turned to face G.

Her emotion's were starting to get the better of her.

She walked over to him and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks "Don't you care about anyone but yourself?" She shouted.

The whole office went silent as they listened to the argument taking place.

"What are you on about?" G asked, unaware of anything but the two of them.

Andy swallowed and pushed him as hard as she could at that moment, which wasn't that far.

Her head was starting to hurt "I was going to tell you everything! I mean Everything" She was hurting now.  
Knowing that G was in love with someone who wasn't her.

G placed his hands on her shoulders and made her calm down "Andy. What are you talking about?"  
"I love you" She whispered to him, without looking at his face.

He felt as though his heart would slam out of his chest "Andy...." He began.  
Andy shrugged his hands off her shoulders and stepped away "Just thought you would like to know" She walked away.

G felt his breathing hitch in his throat as he croaked out "I love you too"


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm on a role here peoples. XXD**

Please read and review as they are love. XX  
I don't own anything you recognise.  


**  
**_**"Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"  
**_Soulmate- Natasha Bedingfield.

Andy leaned against the railing from the top landing, looking below at the rest of her colleagues.

"This is just one of those things you can't stop Andy" Hetty stated from next to her.

It was if she knew what she was thinking; how to sotop herself from loving someone who won't love her back.

The younger woman let out a sigh "Mom would know what to do if she was here" She let a tear slide down her face.

"Indeed she would Miss Tyson. But she isn't here now" The small woman looked her over "Andrea.

You're mother gave me a good piece of advice once upon a time" Hetty looked up at Andy "Don't cry over someone you're not sure will cry over you"

Andy scoffed "She was a wise woman" She turned around and leaned her back against the railing

"What am I going to do?" She asked absently.

Hetty patted her hand "I can gurantee that if you talk to G. Everything will be okay"

Andy looked up as she said these words and blinked a few times "That's what he said" She whispered.  
"Then maybe he ment it" Hetty replied.

Nodding a few times, Andy pushed herself off the railing and walked down the stairs quickly before turning around "Thanks Hetty" She smiled.

Hetty laughed as the young woman ran down the stairs and out the front door  
"Young love" She smiled as she turned around and walked back towards her office.

Andy ran and ran towards the park where she just _knew_ G was going to be.

And as she knew, he was. There he was in all his glory.

Sitting on the bench, looking out over the ocean.

She took a deep breath and walked forward "G"

He immediently turned around and faced her "Andy" She was the last person he expected to see.

Andy stepped forward and walked over to him.

G noticed how she was a bit nervous "Care to sit?" He offered her a seat next to him which she took greatfully.

The silence was echoing between them, the laughter filled the air from the children on the beach "Views nice..." Andy tried to make small talk with her superior.

"Yeah. But I know that you dodn't come here for that" G smiled in her general direction.  
Andy nodded and brushed her hair behind her ears "I just.....I wanted to say I'm really sorry for the way I acted today. I shouldn't have said what I did" She blurted out.

G looked at her in a surprised manner "So you didn't mean it when you said you loved me?"  
She didn't know how to answer this; does she tell him he truth and risk being humiliated?

Or lie and never know; keep wondering what could have been.

"Yeah...I did" She said softly.

G finally felt like his heart could be lifted of some weight as soon as she said this.  
He turned to her and cupped her face in his hands "I love you too" He'd been wondering what it would be like to mumble those words to someone.

And when Andy broke out into a grin and kissed him as passionatly as she did,  
He finally knew, maybe it was this kind of moment he had been waiting for to say it.


	11. Chapter 12

Hiya peoples;

I would update this story so much sooner; but I have currently hit writer's block.

So any ideas on what should hapen next would be greatly appreciated.

Xxxxx  
Michelle

(o.o) (^o.o^) (o.o)


	12. Chapter 13

**I don't own anyting you recognise...  
**

**  
**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_- No Air- Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.

****

G held tightly onto her hand. Like if he let it go; Andy would vanish. He would wake up on his cold lonely floor and realise it was all just a dream.  
But Andy had no intention of letting him go. Not now,  
Not ever.

Andy smiled up at him as he pulled her closer to him "What's gonna happen now?" She asked him.  
G shrugged "We just go with the flow" He smiled at her and placed a kiss in her hair.  
"And what about your girlfriend?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
G suddenly stopped in the middle of the footpath "I don't know" He said just so Andy could hear.

Andy suddenly took a step back and looked at the team leader "G. I can't do this then. not when there's a chance someone's gonna get hurt because of it" She explained.  
G grabbed her hand "There was nothing between us Andy. She knew that I loved you" His eyes were pleading for her not to walk away from him again. He wasn't going to loose her over Agent Natalie Giordano.  
"Are you sure?" Andy looked as though she didn't believe him. Even though she should. But she didn't know this Natalie girl; and from what she'd heard around the office; she had it bad for Callen.

Callen knew Natalie was falling hard for him. And he had tried so hard to make it into a casual thing while he couldn't have Andy. Yes; he was using the other agent to make up for something he couldn't have. But now he could have what he wanted; so he didn't want Natalie anymore.  
"Andy..." He was lost for words. He had just gotten her. And now he was about to loose her again.  
The said woman pressed a kiss to his hand and walked away towards her car without another word. Tears threatening to fall for the both of them.

G turned around and walked back to the OSP office; pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He opened the phonebook and waited until he landed on Natalie.  
He was going to break her heart and he knew it. Closing his phone, he placed it back into his pocket. He couldn't do that to her. She had been so good to him.  
But she'll never be Andy.

Andy stormed into the OSP office and threw herself into one of the chairs like a teenager.  
"What happened to you? Please don't tell me G..." Kensi was cut off by Andy raising her hand to silence her "G did nothing. Well; except still have a girlfriend" Andy raised the corner of her lip in a snarl and began picking at her nails.  
Kensi walked over and gave her a small hug "Don't worry And. He's gonna break up with her. He loves you remember" She smiled.

Andy nodded. She knew everything happens for a reason.  
She just hoped he does it before she leaves.


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm going to mummy's for a few days. So you probs won't have an update until after x-mas.  
xxxxxx**

G walked into the office; his eyes fell to the ground. Trying not to meet the eyes of Andy who had looked up at him, then went back to whatever she was doing with Sam.

He felt his heart sink just that little bit as he saw the flash of hurt in her his way over to the table; he sat furthest away from Andy; but close enough to hear what she and Sam were talking about.

"..I don't see why. I mean; the flight leaves in November. So that gives me 2 months to sell my flat, get my transfer papers..." Andy drifted off as she looked up at G "And besides. Not like there's anything left for me here" She stated; continuing from the earlier conversation she was having with both Sam and Nate about why she did take the offer up for working with Scotland yard.

G's heart had officially broken clean in half.  
Sam shook his head, not noticing the the look on his partner's face "You know Andy. Going to the UK is going to be a big deal for you. I mean, you're still just a baby" He joked as he went over the case report with her.

". You will love it in London. All the shopping you can do. And you'll meet some of the best officers when you work with Scotland Yard" Hetty walked in and smiled at the younger woman.

Andy nodded slowly "Yeah" She let out a long sigh and ran a hand though her hair before standing up and walking over to the stairs.

"You guys coming?" She asked the two male agents. G and Sam looked at each other "What for?" Sam asked as he and G walked over to her.

Andy continued to chew on her gum "Well Eric wanted us to go up and see him about an hour ago. But I was busy so I made him wait" She smirked as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Andy. Can I have a word?" G suddenly asked.

Sam stopped halfway up the stairs and looked back at the pair "I'll take notes for ya" He said before walking the rest of the way up the stairs.

Andy walked back down the stairs and stood in front of the senior field agent "What?" She crossed her arms over her chest. G shifted from foot to foot before looking straight at her "I'm sorry" He told her,  
The younger woman could feel her heart stop in her chest "What for?" She breathed as she looked up at his deep blue eyes.  
"I never meant to hurt you" He hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek "Never"

Andy resisted the urge to move closer to the older man. All senses were telling her to move away; get as far as you can from him. You're not a homewrecker.  
But she couldn't move. Her feet wouldn't let her. "G" She breathed.

The said man, in one swift movement, pressed his lips upon her own.  
Andy wanted to push him away and say never touch her again. But she did the complete opposite and pressed herself closer to him so there was no room between them.  
"I love you" G whispered to her as they broke apart.

Andy looked at him for a moment before nodding "I- I can't G. Not when Natalie's still in the picture" And with that; she moved away and walked up the stairs. Her head spinning from the kiss.


	14. Chapter 15

**I'm not going to update until after X-Mas.  
So I thought I may give you a smeek peek at what I have planned for the next few chapters.  
XXD  
**

**  
****1.****  
**_* "It wasn't supposed to happen like that I swear" Andy shouted as she followed G up the stairs.  
G shook his head and turned around angrily "You killed her Andy! And OSP has just been implicated in the biggest cover up due to that!" He shouted at her. Andy felt the tears fall down her cheeks "She wasn't supposed to be there" She whispered in a voice he could barely hear._

__

G continued to shake his head "And to think I loved you" Were his final parting workds before walking away*  


__

**2.**_**  
**__  
_*Andy's hands shook as she held the gun in her hands. Her beathing was the only thing sounding in the room.  
"C'mon. Do it!" The man shouted at her.  
The younger agent dropped her gun and she stared at the floor.  
The man laughed "I knew it"

G and Sam were covering the boundries of the building as they heard two gunshots "Andy!" G yelled as he ran in.

**3.**

_**  
**__*She stood at the airport check-in. Looking around to see if he was coming.  
"Miss. Can I check your ticket and passport please?" the woman at the counter asked Andy as she handed the lady what she asked for.  
Again, Andy looked around. Preying he would be running after her. Wrapping her up in his arms; kissing her and begging her not to go.  
But to no avail.  
"Just go right on through" The girl smiled at her as she handed Andy back her objects.  
_

_The special agent smiled falsely and took one more look around. He wasn't there. He wasn't running after her; calling her name.  
Maybe he really did hate her for what she did.  
Turning around; she walked to her plane.  
Walking on board and taking her seat._

G ran and ran through the terminal, flashing his ID as he and Sam searched for her plane.  
As soon as they found it; they realised it was too late.  
The plane had departed.  



	15. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything you recognise xxx**

_"See I thought love was black or white.  
Either it was wrong or it was right…"  
_Where I stood- Missy Higgins.

Her feet pound the concrete ground below her as she chases after a man who goes by the name of Charlie Myers. Andy's gun is held by her side as she follows Sam and G.  
"Stop already" She mumbled to herself as she caught up to G and almost passed him.

"You're getting good at this" He breathed to her as they ran side by side. Sam still running up ahead.  
Charlie ran inside a house. Screams echoed throughout. "You two go around back" Sam told them. G looked a little shocked since he was the senior field agent.

But he still complied. Andy ran around the back with G and stood on either side of the door "On my count" He whispered to everyone though the coms.  
"Now" He called out as he kicked the back door in.

Andy ran though the house to see Charlie holding a young girl with a handgun to her head. He was using her as a human shield. The girl wasn't even crying. "Let her go!" Andy shouted as G and Sam came into the room and pointed their own guns at him.  
"Drop it!" Sam shouted as he tried to get better aim at Charlie.  
The only way out for everyone was to shoot the girl and hope to hell the bullet hit Myers too.  
Charlie smiled as he pulled out a switch from his back pocket "If anyone of you moves. I'll blow LA to pieces" He warned.

Everyone in the room seemed to freeze. Andy shot a look at G who seemed to know what she was thinking. He shook his head warning her not too.  
"Let her go" G asked in a calm voice. Charlie shook his head "Why? So you can shoot me the second she's clear. I don't think so"  
Andy looked at the girl who looked back at her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded so discreetly only Andy could see.  
"What's your name?" Andy asked.

"My name…." She gave a watery smile as tears flowed down her cheeks. Everyone thought it was because she was being held hostage by a well known terrorist. But that wasn't it at all "….My name was Danielle Barclay"  
Sam and G looked at Andy as they picked up on the sentence; _was.  
_Andy closed her eyes then opened them. Silently asking if she was ready. Danielle nodded now. And Charlie could feel it "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"She's saving LA" Andy said before firing two shots into Danielle which passed though her and hit Charlie. Killing them both instantly.  
G and Sam looked at Andy in shock. Neither one of them would think that she would do something like that.

Andy finally dropped her gun and walked outside. Wiping the tears from her cheeks as the LAPD showed up with reports of screaming and gunshots being fired.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone was tip toeing around Andy as she sat at her desk. No more tears were being shed as she was reassured from a senior agent who had told her that if it was him in her position, he would have done the same thing. It was nice to know that someone she didn't even know approved of her actions.

G stood up and placed something on Dominic's desk and walked away "G" Andy called out as she stood up and ran after the senior field agent. G was hesitant to turn around. He could barely even look at her at that moment in time. He was pissed with her. He was positive that there was another way out of that situation that didn't involve two dead bodies "Yeah"

Andy needed reassurance that she did the right thing "I did the right thing. Did I?" She asked as she placed her hands in her back pockets.  
G gave a small shrug "I think we could have approached the situation differently. You know; without the death toll" He raised his voice a little as he walked towards the stairs.  
"It wasn't supposed to happen like that I swear" Andy shouted as she followed G up the stairs.  
G shook his head and turned around angrily "You killed her Andy! And OSP has just been implicated in the biggest cover up due to that!" He shouted at her. Andy felt the tears fall down her cheeks "She wasn't supposed to be there" She whispered in a voice he could barely hear.

G continued to shake his head "And to think I loved you" Were his final parting words before walking away

Her shoulder's slumped in defeat. Tears falling down her cheeks. The report being written had said that Danielle was shot from behind; and as she slumped down dead, that's when Andy shot Charlie. But everyone who works in the OSP office knew that story went differently.  
A lot differently.

Andy walked back to her desk and saw Hetty sitting down in her seat "Why don't you go home for the night Andy. I'm sure you must be exhausted" She smiled at her. Andy nodded as Hetty stood up and made her way over to the younger agent "I know no one else will admit it Andy. But I'm sure anyone else would have made the same calls as you did today" She explained as the two of them walked towards the door.

"Yeah maybe" She mumbled as she pulled open the large oak door and slipped outside. The night air blowing in her face.  
Tonight; a woman will be mourning her daughter and a brother will be mourning his little sister.  
All because of her.


	16. Chapter 17

**This is my lazy final chapter. XD  
Thanks to all who have reviewed added to alerts etc.  
You guys rock. Xxxx**

**"****_Who'd have known.  
Who'd have known.  
When you flash up on my phone.  
I'd no longer feel alone…." _Who'd have known- Lily Allen**

Andy's hands shook as she held the gun in her hands. Her breathing was the only thing sounding in the room.  
"C'mon. Do it!" The man shouted at her.  
The younger agent dropped her gun and she stared at the floor.  
The man laughed "I knew it"

G and Sam were covering the boundaries of the building as they heard two gunshots "Andy!" G yelled as he ran in.  
Sam could feel his heart beating in his chest as he ran inside the building. Andy was seen lying on the ground, her gun lying just out of reach. G's heart stopped as soon as he saw Andy. He told her he didn't love her anymore. He knew that was a lie; but he was just so angry at her for disobeying his orders. What she also didn't know was how he had ended it with Natalie.

She was crying and sad. But as soon as he told her why; told her about Andy. She seemed to have understood and let him go.  
"Andy" G ran to her side and saw a gunshot in her side "Andy" He pleaded for her to say something.  
The younger agent coughed and winced "This really hurts" She mumbled as her grey eyes looked up at the senior field agent.

He had never felt so relieved in his life then he was at that moment. He looked over at Sam who was wrestling the culprit to the ground and slapping cuffs on him.  
"I want you to stay with me okay" He asked her as he placed his hand on her wound.  
Andy shook her head "Not anytime soon…" She let out a deep breath and waited for the paramedics to arrive…..

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lying in the hospital bed, Andy flicked through the channels on the television. She was in a share room with two other people who kept her smiling. A teenager around 15, and an old lady around 67.  
"Why didn't you shoot?" Sam asked as he walked into the room with Andy's toy tiger.  
Andy looked away then back at the ex SEAL. G hadn't been in to visit her since he left her with the paramedics "Because I couldn't" She mumbled.

"Andy. You're a federal agent. It's your job to take down the bad guys…Or is it because of…" He drifted off after seeing the haunted look in Andy's eyes.  
Andy shook her head "Maybe I should ask if I can leave sooner then anyone expected" She mumbled "I can't do this job properly anymore"

Sam shook his head "You're damn good at your job Andy. Don't let one bad experience get you down. And hell, someone has to stop me from laying out G" A teasing smile graced his lips.  
"Do it for all I care" Andy rolled her eyes and looked back at the larger man.

"You don't mean that?" Sam stated as he leaned back in the chair.  
Andy shook her head "Don't I?"  
"He loves you Andy. No matter what he may have said" Sam grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight "And if he doesn't then I'll have to knock some sense into him"  
Both agents let out a loud laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

2 months later….

G sat at his desk. Andy had said her goodbyes the night before with everyone at the bar. He hadn't gone of course. He had let his stupid pride get in the way. He told her he didn't love her, so he was too stupid to take it back. Too proud to tell her he wants her to stay with him.  
Sam looked over at his partner who was looking at his watch for the eighth time that hour "C'mon" He growled to his partner as he grabbed the keys.

"What're we doing?" G asked as he stood up and followed Sam towards the door.  
Sam pulled it open and walked towards his car "Well I'm sick of you moping. We're going to LAX" He pulled open the driver's side door and climbed in.

"We won't make it Sam. Her flight leaves in under an hour" G explained as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
Sam started up the ignition "Then aren't' you glad I'm driving" He sped out of the car park and down the busy main road.

She stood at the airport check-in. Looking around to see if he was coming.  
"Miss. Can I check your ticket and passport please?" the woman at the counter asked Andy as she handed the lady what she asked for.  
Again, Andy looked around. Preying he would be running after her. Wrapping her up in his arms; kissing her and begging her not to go.  
But to no avail.  
"Just go right on through" The girl smiled at her as she handed Andy back her objects.

The special agent smiled falsely and took one more look around. He wasn't there. He wasn't running after her; calling her name.  
Maybe he really did hate her for what she did.  
Turning around; she walked to her plane.  
Walking on board and taking her seat.

G ran and ran through the terminal, flashing his ID as he and Sam searched for her plane.  
As soon as they found it; they realised it was too late.  
The plane had departed.

He felt as though his heart was breaking "We're too late" He breathed as he watched the plane take off from the large window.  
Sam placed a hand on G's shoulder "I'm sorry" He mumbled.  
G let out a deep breath as he rested his head against the window, then punched it.

Sam jumped so slightly as his phone rang "Kensi" He answered as he heard the woman's voice on the other end. G listened to his shallow breathing. He wanted to scream out to someone. Hurt someone the way he was hurting.  
"We just missed it" Sam said as he turned his back to the senior agent.

"We'll be back soon. I'm gonna take G to grab something to drink first though" Sam hung up his phone and walked over to his best friend "I'm sure she knows" He reassured.  
G stood still for a moment before walking away. This was going to be the hardest thing to cope with.


	17. Chapter 18

There's a sequel up for anyone who want's to read it. It's called 'Too lost in you'.

xxx Michelle


End file.
